MAPS
by sugasugababy
Summary: Jimin tidak tau alasan apa yang mendasari dirinya dipindah tugaskan untuk menjadi sekertaris baru Yoongi, direktur baru yang menggantikan posisi Mr. Min. Wajah datar, muka pucat menyebalkan yang harus menjadi wajah dari boss barunya. Jimin yang menyukai setiap perhatian dan sentuhan manis Namjoon, oppa yang sudah sangat berjasa sepanjang hidup Jimin. BTS. WARNING!GS BTS COUPLE
1. Where did you came from ?

**MAPS**

 _Sebuah fanfiction oleh Sugasugababy untuk sahabat-sahabat yang dicintainya, **IRMAGINATION, KASPERR, DAN GANTOSCI**_

 **CAST**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **Note :**

 **Ini adalah cerita GS!uke. Sudah diberi warning loh, jangan bilang tante nggak peringatin kalian**

.

.

.

.

.

 **I was there for you**

 **In your darkest times**

 **I was there for you**

 **In your darkest night**

 **[Maroon 5 – Maps]**

Seoul, kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Jimin menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di sini, pekerjaan, lingkungan, dan bahkan hey, Jimin punya sepasang beagle dalam bentuk manusia yang dijadikan sahabat. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Tapi ini bukanlah negara kelahirannya. Jimin bukanlah warga pribumi. Merantau demi pendidikan yang lebih baik dan punya kemandirian adalah tujuannya. Jimin lebih suka menganggap dirinya seorang yatim piatu. Orang tuanya bercerai dan meninggalkannya bersama nenek ketika Jimin berumur 6 tahun. Mamanya menikah lagi dan tinggal di Amerika tanpa sekalipun menelepon Jimin untuk sekedar bertanya kabar. Sedangkan papanya, Jimin yakin sekarang pun sedang bersenang – senang dengan penelitian tentang laba – laba beracunnya di Australia. Tapi sepertinya nenek pun tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama. Beliau meninggal ketika usia Jimin yang baru ke sembilan belas. Tepat seminggu sebelum pengumuman kelulusan dan pemberitahuan tentang beasiswa yang Jimin dapatkan di Korea.

Kau tau rasanya ditinggalkan oleh satu – satunya orang yang mencintai dan peduli kepadamu ? Seperti mati. Jimin bahkan sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi. Mama dan Papa pun tidak datang di hari Jimin memakamkan nenek. Jimin sudah mengirimkan surat elektronik kepada mereka berdua karena Jimin berfikir mereka mau membawa Jimin untuk tinggal bersama salah satu dari mereka. Jimin tidak keberatan dengan Amerika maupun Australia, dia pikir itu sama saja. Tapi nyatanya, mereka bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang Jimin kirimkan. Katakan bahwa Jimin naïf, karena masih mengharapkan orang tuanya.

Semenjak kematian nenek, Jimin sadar, orang yang menikah karena saling mencintai satu sama lain dan bercerai karena cinta itu sudah hilang dan membuang buah hati mereka adalah iblis. Orang tua Jimin salah satunya. Menikah adalah kosakata yang sudah Jimin hapus dalam kamus hidupnya.

Semua berkat Kim Namjoon, sehingga Jimin bisa hidup nyaman dan dapat menamatkan pendidikannya di Korea, terima kasih untukmu manusia yang sok sekali berbicara dengan bahasa inggris.

Kim Namjoon adalah kenalan nenek Jimin di Jepang. Dulunya dia tinggal di kampung yang sama dengan Jimin dan neneknya. Orang tua Namjoon adalah tuan tanah dan punya perkebunan yang sangat luas. Dia pun menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama dengan Jimin. Hanya berbeda 3 tahun dengan Namjoon yang lebih senior. Dia banyak membantu Jimin selama Jimin hidup di Korea. Jimin tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa – jasanya kelak.

Namanya Jimin, Park Jimin. Jimin berasal dari Jepang. Jangan tanyakan alasan kenapa Jimin rela terbang melintasi jarak yang jauh karena Jimin sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada kalian sebelumnya.

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung adalah pasangan kekasih yang merangkap part time sebagai teman hidupnya selama Jimin berada di Korea. Jimin menyayangi kedua makhluk ababil tersebut. Mereka berteman semenjak semester pertama di perkuliahan, Jimin dan Jungkook sama – sama mengambil ilmu manajemen karena cita cita Jimin yang ingin bekerja di kantor yang mempunyai pendingin ruangan, bukan bekerja memilah – milah ikan kering seperti yang Jimin dan nenek dulu lakukan di Jepang. Taehyung selalu tertawa dengan alasan yang Jimin kemukakan kepadanya. Sedangkan Taehyung, sama seperti Namjoon tentu saja mengambil ilmu bisnis. Semenjak kelulusan 2 tahun lalu dan hubungan yang berjalan 5 tahun, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih menunjukan kemesraan yang kadang – kadang membuat Jimin mual. Mereka sangat serasi dan sempurna, Jimin sering iri karenanya.

Apa kau menganggap kalau Jimin ini sangat jelek sehingga tidak mempunyai pasangan? Hey, jangan bercanda, walaupun Jimin tidak secantik Jeon Jihyun tapi Jimin yakin Jimin bisa membuat namja tertarik. Oh ya, baginya namja hanyalah segumpal daging berotak dangkal, vagina, paha dan payudara adalah hal yang sangat disukai mereka. Taehyung juga, untuk Namjoon, karena Jimin sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara, tentu saja Jimin tidak akan menggunakan istilah ini kepadanya. Jimin sering membahas itu dengan Jungkook. Tapi kumohon, jangan beritahu namja yang suka merusakkan barang itu okay ? Atau Jimin akan ngambek pada kalian.

Jimin memang lebih suka sendiri. Hidup sebagai wanita karier, mempunyai penghasilan yang cukup untuk angsuran rumah dan kendaraan. Setelah dikurangi untuk kebutuhan bulanan dan bersenang – senang dengan Jungkook, memang hanya sedikti yang bisa ia tabung, tapi tak apalah sedikit sedikit lama lama jadi banyak kan ?

Mereka bertiga, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook bekerja di tempat yang sama. Terima kasih kepada Taehyung karena dia sudah lebih dulu bekerja di sana dan mampu mempengaruhi manager personalia untuk mempertimbangkan Jimin dan Jungkook. Dengan sedikit dibumbui tentu saja, Jimin dan Jungkook mampu masuk dengan mudah.

Sedangkan Namjoon memilih jalan yang lain. Dia bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan investasi terkemuka di negara ini. Bosan melihat tingkah absurd Taehyung kilahnya. Tapi, dalam hati Jimin paham apa yang Namjoon pikirkan, dia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, dan lagipun Namjoon sangat terampil dan cocok untuk belajar menangani investor yang datang ke perusahannya dan punya ide ide cemerlang untuk segera melipat gandakan uang mereka dalam jangka waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

Lihat, baru beberapa tahun saja Namjoon sudah dipercaya untuk bertemu klien alih alih duduk di kantor menghitung angka-angka sialan yang seolah tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Awalnya, Namjoon setengah memaksa agar Jimin tinggal di apartemen yang sudah dibeli Namjoon dan siap mengantar jemput Jimin dari apartemen ke kantor ketika Jimin mulai bekerja, tapi karena Jimin merasa sudah banyak merepotkan Namjoon, Jimin menolak dengan dalih Jimin ingin menyewa apartmen kecil yang dekat dengan kantor sebelum memikirkan untuk mulai mengangsur rumah dan mencari kawasan yang tidak terlalu bising dan nyaman ditinggali. Lagipula Jimin lebih suka tinggal sendiri, selain karena privasi Jimin tidak terlalu nyaman untuk tinggal dengan lelaki tampan yang "panas".

Ya kalian tidak salah baca kok, Namjoon itu tampan kalau saja dia memberikan sedikit senyum pada wajah stoic nya. Dia bukannya judes, hanya kurang pandai tersenyum seperti Taehyung saja.

* * *

Jimin terbangun karena jam beker sialan itu. Hell, Jimin bahkan baru tidur 4 jam, Jimin harus pulang terlambat karena managernya yang seorang penjilat itu memaksa Jimin harus segera menyelesaikan laporan perencanaan pembukaan departemen store baru di wilayah Incheon. Bahkan dia tidak membantu apapun dan mengancamnya akan dipindah tugaskan ke lapangan sekiranya Jimin tidak dapat menyelesaikan apa yang dia minta.

Semua karena hari ini ada direktur baru yang akan menggantikan Mr. Min yang sudah sepuh. Gosip yang beredar bahwa penggantinya adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya yang sudah lama belajar bisnis dan tinggal di Amerika. Jimin tidak pernah habis pikir, kenapa dia susah-susah kembali ke sini kalau dia sudah di Amerika, tidak usah kembali saja sekalian. Oh, maaf, Jimin agak tidak nyaman kalau ada tema Amerika yang dibicarakan. Kau tau, bahkan _dia_ tidak berniat kembali dari sana setelah menikah, sehebat itu kah Amerika ?

Dan tentu saja, atasannya yang bermuka dua ini sangat ingin dipuji di depan direktur baru oleh Mr. Min. Syukur – syukur naik gaji, atau promosi jabatan yang lebih tinggi.

Jimin hanya sempat minum air putih dan memakan roti tawar tanpa selai, TANPA SELAI, karena Jimin sangat terburu – buru. Jimin tidak ingin terlambat, dan Jimin tidak ingin dipindah tugaskan ke Incheon nantinya sebagai mandor untuk para pekerja bangunan yang membangun departemen store.

Jimin segera mengunci pintu dan lari ke halaman menuju mobilnya, segera men-starter dan tancap gas kearah kantor, menembus jalanan pagi kota Seoul yang sangat dingin dan bersalju. Jimin tentu harus berhati – hati. Jimin tidak terlalu ngebut karena jalanan lumayan lancar. Jimin menyalakan radio dan kebetulan sedang memutar lagu favorit Jimin, dia menyetir sambil bersenandung untuk menghilangkan kantuk, pikirnya.

Tapi kenapa jalan di depan berkerumun orang. Ada apa ini, Jimin sempat deg – degan karena takut terlambat, tiba – tiba seseorang berlari mencegat kearah kaca depan mobilnya sambil, berteriak meminta pertolongan untuk membawa korban yang terlihat memakai seragam sekolah untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Jimin menduga ini adalah tragedi tabrak lari. Jimin sempat menimbang, jika Jimin terlambat, maka Jimin mulai bulan depan akan menjadi pekerja lapangan, tapi melihat anak itu penuh darah, ahh… Persetan dengan dipindah tugaskan. Jimin tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini mati sia – sia di tengah kerumunan orang yang bahkan hanya menonton. Kenapa orang – orang ini, berfikir ini tontonan menarik ? Hanya berdiam dan menonton saja. Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan.

Jimin segera turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang. Dan para patung-patung tadi tanpa ada satupun yang berniat mengangkat bocah ini ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jebal, tolong kami untuk mengangkat anak ini!" Jimin berteriak.

Masih termenung di tempat, akhirnya Jimin dan kelihatannya teman si bocah karena sama-sama memakai seragam itu yang mengangkat korban.

Tanpa bantuan.

Kemeja kesukaannya yang berwarna kuning gading pun terkena darah, tapi Jimin tidak sempat memikirkan hal selain membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Seusai si korban mendapat perawatan, Jimin dan teman bocah yang sekarang ada di ruang emergency menunggu di ruang tunggu, untunglah mereka tidak terlambat membawa korban, walaupun kehilangan banyak darah tapi dia selamat.

"Noona, terimakasih sudah mau membantu menyelamatkan temanku, aku sangat kebingunan tadi karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau membantu walaupun aku sudah sangat memohon, maafkan aku juga karena tadi mengagetkan noona, dan membuat noona hampir menabrak ku"

Jimin mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, "tidak apa apa, noona senang dapat membantumu, jangan bersedih seperti itu, siapa namamu ?"

"Namaku Boo Seungkwan noona. Oh ya, boleh kah aku meminjam ponsel noona untuk menelepon orang tua ku dan orang tua Jihoon ?"

"Siapa Jihoon ?" Tanya Jimin heran

"Dia" sambil menunjuk ruang perawatan. Dan Jimin ber oh ria.

Jimin menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Seungkwan, sembari mendengarkan dia menelepon Jimin teringat orang tuanya sendiri. Akan kah bila Jimin kecelakaan mereka akan datang ? Akan kah bila Jimin sakit mereka mau menengok nya ? Sebelum mengharapkan terlalu jauh Jimin cepat cepat membuang pikiran itu. Karena Jimin tau, Jimin mati pun mereka tidak akan peduli.

Seungkwan menyerahkan ponselnya ketika selesai menghubungi orang tuanya dan orang tua Jihoon.

"Noona ada beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab."

Oh My God, Jimin lupa akan betapa pentingnya hari ini datang tepat waktu, setelah berpamitan dengan Seungkwan Jimin segera berlari menuju pelataran rumah sakit. Jimin bahkan tidak memperdulikan penampilannya lagi.

Tanpa sekalipun melirik ponsel, Jimin segera melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi, untungnya rumah sakit ini tidak begitu jauh dari kawasan perkantoran tempat Jimin bekerja. Sekarang Jimin mulai takut bila dia benar-benar dipindahkan, yang benar saja. Jimin harus meninggalkan pekerjaan yang begitu dia impikan hanya untuk mengawasi para pekerja mengaduk pasir bercampur semen ? BIG NO.

Sesampai di basemen Jimin segera berlari menuju lift. Untunglah ada lift yang akan naik, dia tekan angka 7, lantai dimana mejanya ada disana. Setelah keluar lift Jimin terburu – buru menuju mejanya, tanpa tau apa yang orang – orang lihat tentang penampilan Jimin yang berantakan.

"Ya mochi gendut! kenapa kau terlambat? Tumben sekali? Dan ya! kenapa bajumu berlumuran darah? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku Jimin. Katakan kenapa di bajumu ada darah begitu? Katakan!"

Oh Jimin lupa memberitahukan kalian kalau Jeon-cerewet-Jungkook duduk di depannya. Diberondong pertanyaan yang panjang Jimin tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa rapat sudah mulai? Apa direktur baru sudah datang?" Tanya Jimin cepat setelah menyiapkan bahan rapat perencanaan pembukaan departemen store baru.

"Yup, rapat dimulai tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan kau terlambat sekitar" Jungkook melirik jam tangannya " satu jam."

Bahkan Jimin tidak peduli berapa lama Jimin terlambat. Jimin segera berlari menuju ruang rapat tanpa mempedulikan penampilan. Yang penting tidak dipindahkan, batin Jimin.

"Mochi gendut, bersihkan dulu pakaianmu"

Jimin hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jungkook, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan, apalagi menjawab.

* * *

Jimin mengetuk pintu dengan tangan gemetar, dia membuka pintu dan Jimin berpikir tampaknya dia benar – benar akan tamat kali ini. Di ruang rapat sudah ada Mr. Min dan dan para eksekutif dan manager yang berkumpul, termasuk manager tukang jilat di ujung sana.

Jimin tidak tau jika akan terlalu banyak orang penting disini. Sekarang Jimin benar – benar mengkhawatirkan penampilannya. Apa yang dikatakan Mr. Min bila melihat penampilan Jimin awut – awutan dan tidak tertata seperti ini. Sepertinya Jimin sudah harus membereskan meja dan menjadi tukang aduk semen.

"Oh, Park Jimin, silakan masuk, kami tengah menunggu laporan yang kau bawa, dan ada apa dengan baju mu ? Kenapa ada banyak darah ? Apakah kau mengalami kecelakaan sehingga kau terlambat ?" Cecar Mr. Min yang sepertinya kaget melihat penampilan Jimin sementara managernya hanya melotot tidak suka karena sepertinya Jimin mengacaukan mimpi di siang bolongnya.

"Se..Sebenarnya tadi ada insiden tabrak lari, dan saya menolong membawa korban ke rumah sakit, maafkan saya karena terlambat dalam rapat dan lalai dengan penampilan saya. Maafkan saya sajangnim, maafkan saya." Sambil membungkukan badan Jimin terus meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa apa Park Jimin, silakan duduk." Titah Mr. Min

Jimin duduk di sebelah managernya, meletakan bahan rapat diatas meja. Dan Jimin baru sadar ada orang asing yang duduk di seberang meja. Apakah dia direktur baru itu.

"Park Jimin, karena kau terlambat datang dan belum mengenal direktur penggantiku yang baru, maka aku akan memperkenalkan sekali lagi kepadamu, ini adalah Min Yoongi direktur baru Min Corporation yang akan menggantikan posisiku karena usiaku yang tidak muda lagi, maka dari itu sekarang dia adalah atasan mu yang baru, mohon bantulah dia dalam mengenal perusahaan ini."

Apa Jimin tidak salah dengar. Orang di sana itu anaknya ? Anak tunggal Min Kyung Hoon yang bahkan di usia senja nya masih tampan. Bahkan dia terlihat lebih dingin dan datar dari Namjoon. Dibandingkan Namjoon, dia itu tidak lebih dari muka datar pucat.

"Nde sajangnim, saya akan membantu dan menolong Min Yoongi sajangnim dengan sekuat tenaga saya."

Dan Jimin tidak akan menceritakan tentang rapat ini karena Jimin pun tidak tertarik. Seperti biasa manager penjilat pun menjalankan aksinya dan memuji kalau pekerjaan yang sangat tepat waktu ini adalah hasil kerja keras dan usahanya.

Kerja keras pantatku. Gumam Jimin dalam hati.

Akhirnya rapat selesai juga. Jimin berjalan lunglai menuju mejanya setelah Jimin mengganti pakaian, terima kasih kepada Jungkook yang membawa baju ganti. Jimin sungguh lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, Jimin berniat langsung pulang dan tidur. Pokoknya malam ini Jimin akan beristirahat.

"Direktur baru itu tampan ya ?" Jungkook membuka suara. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tampan ? Kau sebut jenis seperti itu tampan. Kau sudah punya Taehyung kalau kau lupa." Jimin akhirnya membuka suara

"Aku sama sekali tidak lupa Jimin sayang, aku hanya sedang memberitahumu ada pria single panas yang berada di lingkungan kerja kita. aku terlalu kasian kepadamu. Hanya Taehyung dan Namjoon, laki – laki yang kau kenal selama ini. Aku sungguh prihatin." Kata Jungkook sok drama

"Tau dari mana kalau dia single?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari working paper yang bejibun di mejanya, Jimin bertanya.

"Banyak yang sudah menggosipkannya. Aku dengar dari para wanita yang tadi membicarakannya ketika aku di toilet, jangan buang kesempatan ini Jimin-ah. Kau harus mendapatkannya. Aku sedih melihat status jomblo mu."

"TER-SE-RAH"

"Nanti malam kau ada acara Mochi ?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berniat tidur lebih awal, kau tau si gendut itu membuat ku bekerja hingga pukul 2 pagi tadi malam, dan aku hanya dapat tidur 4 jam."

"Jadi kau kemarin pulang lambat ?"

"Yup, dan maaf untuk tawaranmu malam ini aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa – apa Mochi, beristirahatlah."

"Next time okay, we can hang out together with Taehyung and Namjoon."

"Call."

* * *

Jimin mematikan komputernya, akhirnya pekerjaan hari ini dapat dia selesaikan. Untuk laporan minggu depan masih Jimin tunda sementara supervisor lapangan menyerahkan laporannya kepada Jimin. Jungkook sudah pulang dari tadi. Jimin membereskan meja dan mengambil tasnya. Ah senangnya akhirnya Jimin akan segera mencium bantal dan memeluknya semalaman.

Sampai lagu Maroon 5 mengalun mesra menandakan ada panggilan telepon untuknya. Jimin melihat nama pemanggil di layar, ternyata Namjoon yang menelepon. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu ini mereka tidak bertemu ataupun bertegur sapa lewat telepon, hanya mengirim pesan singkat.

Dia sibuk.

Menyebalkan.

"Yoboseo"

" _Yoboseo, Jiminie kau sudah pulang ?"_

"Belum oppa, Aku baru akan pulang, ada apa ?"

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu dan berbelanja banyak bahan masakan, Aku ingin sekali makan masakanmu malam ini. Boleh kah ?"_

Oh come on, Jimin tidak dapat menolak permintaan Namjoon. Dia itu seperti oppa dan orang tua pengganti bagi Jimin.

"Tentu saja oppa, Jimin akan segera pulang. Kita bertemu di rumah okay."

" _Okay, aku akan tutup telepon. Bye "_

"Bye"

Pip

Jimin bergegas pulang. Bernyanyi kecil menuju basemen. Rasa kantuk dan penat seketika hilang setelah mendapat telepon dari Namjoon. Dia selalu berubah menjadi bayi besar kalau sudah meminta untuk membuatkannya makan. Dan selain itu, pasti ada masalah di kantornya. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap ada masalah yang datang, seolah – olah masakan Jimin adalah obat yang mujarab bagi Namjoon.

Jimin memasuki pelataran rumah mungilnya dan menemukan mobil hitam Namjoon terparkir dengan apik, walaupun rumahnya kecil tapi halamannya cukup luas. Karena sebenarnya Jimin sangat menyukai rumah berhalaman luas. Untunglah Jimin dapat memiliki rumah ini walaupun angsurannya masih lama sekali untuk lunas.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci dan Jimin langsung masuk mencari keberadaan Namjoon.

"Oppa, dimana ?" Jimin berteriak. Tapi Namjoon tidak menjawab. Terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Jimin tersenyum. Namjoon pasti lelah sekali sehingga dia langsung memutuskan untuk mandi.

Jimin berjalan menuju meja dapur, melihat bungkusan plastik besar bertuliskan salah satu swalayan dekat kantor Namjoon yang Jimin yakini ini adalah milik Namjoon. Ternyata dia membeli daging, jamur, jagung, bawang, dan beberapa bumbu lain. Jimin berpikir sejenak akan memasak apa untuk Namjoon. Namjoon sangat suka sup Jagung. Jimin berpikir untuk memasakan sup jagung untuk Namjoon saja kalau begitu. Tumis jamur dan kornet daging. Membayangkan Namjoon makan dengan lahap sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi Jimin.

Sembari menunggu Namjoon selesai mandi, Jimin mulai mengolah bahan satu persatu. Menyisir jagung, merebus air, menumbuk bumbu. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Jimin terkikik ketika membayangkan Jimin adalah seorang istri yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi tiba – tiba Jimin teringat orang tuanya yang bercerai, Jimin cepat – cepat menghapus khayalan tentang pernikahan.

Jimin bersenandung menyanyikan lagu – lagu yang ia sukai, tanpa sadar ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Jimin kaget sampai berjingkat kecil karena tangan itu masih terasa dingin.

Rupanya Namjoon mandi air dingin di hari yang sedingin ini. Manusia aneh.

"Kau sedang masak apa Jiminie ?" Dia bertanya tanpa sedikitpun melepas lingkaran tangannya dari perut datar Jimin.

"Oppa, bisa kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu, aku sedang memasak, akan susah nanti."

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku." Namjoon meletakan ujung dagunya di atas pucuk kepala Jimin. Kalian sudah ku beritahu belum kalau Jimin itu pendek ?

"Aku masak sup jagung karena oppa membeli jagung, dan aku tau oppa menyukainya. Tumis jamur. Dan kornet daging. Sementara Jimin masak bisakah oppa duduk manis dulu ?"

"Tapi oppa masih merindukan mocha manis ini. Akhir – akhir ini aku sibuk sehingga tidak dapat menemui mu. Maafkan oppa, Jiminie."

"Tidak apa oppa. Aku paham dan mengerti kalau oppa sibuk. Dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Sekarang cepat duduk atau oppa akan aku akan memukul dengan sendok sup ini."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ancaman Jimin.

"Oke. Oke. Mochi manisku ternyata sudah berubah menjadi mochi yang galak. " Jimin menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Namjoon terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Jantung Jimin seakan akan meledak saat ini. Walaupun sudah lama mengenal Namjoon, tetap saja Jimin merasa nervous kalau berdekatan dengannya.

Maafkan Jimin sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian tentang ini. Karena Jimin berfikir ini hal yang biasa saja. Namjoon mengunjungi orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya, menginap di rumah adiknya meskipun Namjoon tidur di kamar sebelah, minta dibuatkan makan malam seperti saat ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar Jimin pikir, jadi ini tidak perlu dia beritahu pada kalian kan ?

Oke. Jimin tau kalian akan bertanya tentang pelukan dan debaran jantung kan, sebenarnya sudah beberapa bulan ini Jimin merasakannya. Jimin pun tidak tau kapan pertama kali. Hanya saja, Jimin mulai merindui aroma tajam parfum yang Namjoon kenakan di setiap pelukan yang dia berikan. Jimin mulai menyukai hal hal kecil yang Namjoon lakukan kepadanya. Membantu memotong rumput, membetulkan pipa air kalau bocor, ataupun membantu Jimin untuk merasa seperti seorang istri seperti sekarang. Segala hal yang Namjoon lakukan itu mengagumkan di mata Jimin.

Jimin mulai menyukai Namjoon. Tapi hanya menyukainya dalam diam. Jimin tidak mau mengganggu hubungan oppa-dongsaeng mereka yang sudah berjalan sangat lancar. Namjoon adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang Jimin miliki sekarang.

Namjoon adalah seorang brilian, tampan, dan cerdas. Tapi Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa dia masih betah sendiri. Ketika Jimin atau Jungkook bertanya mengapa ia tidak mencari kekasih, ketika mereka berempat nongkrong bersama, dia hanya tertawa tanpa berniat memberi jawaban.

Dasar manusia sok ganteng. Itu kata Taehyung.

Jimin pernah merasakan manis bibir Namjoon sekali ketika Jimin datang ke apartemen nya sambil menangis tersedu malam-malam karena Jimin memimpikan nenek. Jimin tidak tau mengapa di tengah malam dia nekat menuju tempat Namjoon sendirian. Yang Jimin pikirkan hanyalah Namjoon saat itu. Jimin juga tidak tau mengapa dia tidak menelepon Namjoon saja. Atau menghubungi Jungkook yang tinggal lebih dekat dengan Jimin. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bertemu Namjoon. Menggedor pintu apartemen Namjoon seperti orang gila walaupun Jimin tau kode pintu rumahnya. Dan Namjoon menemukan Jimin menangis sesenggukan layaknya orang gila karena terlihat sangat berantakan. Dia kaget kenapa malam-malam begini Jimin kesana bukannya menghubungi Namjoon untuk datang ke tempat Jimin saja. Namjoon merengkuh Jimin dengan sayang. Jimin masih sangat ingat bagaimana rasa hangatnya. Bertanya ada apa, dan Jimin pun menceritakan mimpi buruk keparat yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyak Jimin.

Karena teramat sedih ketika merindui neneknya, Jimin pun tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya membelai bibir Jimin dengan miliknya untuk menghentikan sesenggukan yang keluar dari bibir manis Jimin. Memberi ciuman panjang yang manis tanpa berniat untuk berhenti. Mengusap punggung Jimin untuk sekedar menghentikan kesedihannya. Dengan masih tetap memeluk Jimin dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Menyudahi ciuman singkat itu, Namjoon kembali memeluk dan membawa Jimin ke ranjangnya. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Jimin tidur di singgasana Namjoon. Dan Namjoon memeluk Jimin sampai pagi.

Suara penanak nasi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin, semua sudah siap dan tinggal menyajikannya diatas meja. Dan Namjoon masih duduk disana. Mengenakan piyama berwarna biru, dan sejak kapan dia membawa laptopnya ke meja makan ? Jimin sangat membenci hal itu.

"Sudah siap Jiminie ?"

"Sudah oppa, dan oppa tolong pindahkan laptopnya kita makan dulu ya"

Tapi Namjoon masih saja menekan tuts tuts keyboard miliknya.

"Sebentar saja Jim, aku akan mengirimkan email ini ke klien. Jja.. Sudah siap. Mari kutolong menyiapkan." Dia berdiri untuk membantu, tapi Jimin cepat-cepat melarangnya.

"Oppa duduk saja, oke. Jangan bangkit dari kursi kalau tidak ku suruh."

"Baiklah Princess."

Dia tersenyum.

Jimin merona.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan dan Namjoon bersikeras untuk membereskan meja dan menyuruh Jimin mandi, sekarang mereka duduk di sofa depan TV. Tidak ada acara yang menarik, keluh Jimin. Menggembungkan pipi adalah hal sangat disukai Namjoon bila Jimin melakukannya. Dan Namjoon menepuk pahanya menyuruh Jimin untuk merebahkan diri di sana.

"Kita baru saja makan, dan Oppa menyuruhku untuk tidur ? Oppa bahkan lebih jahat dari Jungkook." Jimin merengut.

"Apa salahnya, kau pasti sangat lelah kan. Bagaimana pekerjaan mu Jiminie ? Apakah lancar ?" Namjoon bertanya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Jimin. Jimin akhirnya merebahkan diri dan menjadikan paha Namjoon sebagai bantalan.

"Sangat lancar, hingga aku harus terlambat tadi pagi." Dan Jimin menceritakan secara rinci tentang kejadian panjang yang terjadi hari ini.

Namjoon tertawa. Menurutnya, Jimin suka sekali mengeluh tentang manager penjilat itu. Dan dia menanyakan apa di kantor Jimin ada lelaki tampan yang mencuri hatinya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jimin ketus.

"Mengapa tidak ada ? Apa mochi manis ini sangat galak di kantor ?" Namjoon terkekeh

"Karena memang tidak ada yang tampan…..." Kecuali oppa. Lanjutk Jimin dalam hati. "Oppa juga, apakah pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja ? Walaupun sibuk jangan sampai terlambat makan, oke. Awas saja kalau asam lambungmu kambuh maka Jimin akan menyeret oppa ke kafetaria."

"Oke mochi manis. Oppa tidak akan lupa dengan makan. Sudah malam, pergilah tidur, oppa akan pulang dulu."

Jimin terduduk dan langsung memeluk Namjoon erat. "Tidurlah di sini oppa. Jangan pulang."

"Tidak bisa sayang, oppa harus pulang. Besok oppa harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Tidurlah disini oppa please, aku juga besok akan berangkat sangat pagi."

"Apa tidak mengganggumu kalau oppa bangun dulu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jimin bersorak sangat girang dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Mochi yang satu ini selalu tau caranya untuk menang. Kajja tidur. Ini sudah larut."

"Yeay.. Terimakasih oppa."

Jangan berfikiran macam macam dulu. Jimin hanya ingin tidur dalam arti harfiah dengan Namjoon. Dulu ketika Jimin masih seorang gadis kecil, nenek yang selalu memeluknya. Jujur, terkadang Jimin sangat merindukan pelukan hangat yang memberikan rasa nyaman.

Seperti Namjoon.

Dan dipastikan malam ini Jimin akan mimpi indah di pelukann Namjoon. Menikmati hangatnya rengkuhan lengan Namjoon yang dijadikan sebagai bantalan pengantar tidur. Wangi tubuh dan deru nafas teratur Namjoon, Jimin sangat menyukai ini.

* * *

Mendengar sesuatu yang Jimin fikir mengganggu tidurnya, Jimin membuka mata. Oh, Namjoon sedang memakai kemejanya yang Jimin tidak tau mengapa itu terlihat sangat pas. Di rumah Jimin memang tersimpan beberapa lembar baju Namjoon. In case dia menginap. Tentu saja ini bukan lah ide Jimin.

"Morning Princess." Dia mengetahui Jimin yang sudah terbangun mendekat ke ranjang dan mengecup puncak kepala Jimin.

"Morning oppa, bangun pukul berapa ? Kenapa Jimin tidak mendengar suara oppa mandi ? Apa mungkin oppa tidak mandi ?" Cecar Jimin setelah menguap dengan tidak elegannya.

Dia menaikan alis kemudian terkekeh mengusak rambut Jimin yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas sayang, makanya tidak mendengar. Lagipula Jiminie tampak lelah. Tidak apa, tidurlah lagi. Oppa akan siapkan sarapan untukmu nanti."

"Biar aku saja oppa, aku sudah tidak mengantuk." Jimin tersenyum dan bangkit dari ranjang tanpa berniat membereskan selimut terlebih dahulu. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Mumpung masih ada banyak waktu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya dapat memakan roti untuk mengganjal perut.

Belum selesai Jimin menyiapkan sarapan, dilihatnya Namjoon sudah keluar dari kamar. Sungguh melihat Namjoon dalam balutan kemeja pas badannya sedikit membuat getaran dalam hati Jimin. Namjoon memang tampan.

"Apakah sudah siap Jiminie ?" Namjoon bertanya

"Sebentar lagi, duduklah dulu. Kopi ?"

"Yes please."

Jimin menyiapkan 2 piring yang sudah terisi nasi goreng kimchi dan meletakannya diatas meja. Jimin mengisi 2 gelas air putih dan juga secangkir kopi instant kesukaan Namjoon.

"Ku dengar kau mempunyai direktur baru, Jiminie ?" Namjoon membuka percakapan.

"Uh-oh, oppa tau darimana ?" Jimin mengernyit heran. Sehebat itukah direktur baru tersebut sehingga sampai terdengar ke telinga Namjoon.

"Oppa membaca di majalah bisnis kemarin, tertulis Min Kyung Hoon mundur dari jabatannya dan digantikan oleh anaknya yang baru kembali dari Amerika, dari foto yang tertera dia cukup tampan Jiminie. Kau tidak tergoda ?"

"Kenapa harus ? Aku bukan jenis perempuan yang akan bercinta di meja kerja, maksudku, oppa paham kan artinya ?"

"Ya, oppa paham sayang. Oppa hargai pendapatmu."

Jimin gelisah memikirkan ini. Tidak kah semua orang terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah percintaannya ? Kemarin Jungkook, dan hari ini Namjoon. Apa salahnya hidup sendiri seperti ini. Hanya mempunyai Namjoon pun sudah cukup sebenarnya. Jimin tidak menginginkan hal lain lagi. Tapi apakah Namjoon juga melihatnya sebagai wanita ? Bukan sebagai adiknya ? Dia sanggup memeluk, mencium, dan tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Jimin tapi Namjoon bahkan tidak pernah membahas tentang ini. Jimin membuang cepat pemikiran tidak penting ini. Jimin tidak boleh mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari ini. Namjoon sudah memberikan terlalu banyak. Jimin seharusnya bersyukur Namjoon masih meluangkan waktunya yang semakin sibuk.

"Oppa sudah selesai,oppa akan berangkat dulu ya. Jiminie oke kutinggal dulu ?"

"Tentu saja, bergegas lah. Aku akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi."

Namjoon bangun dan mengecup kepala Jimin. Sungguh, Jimin sangat gembira ketika menatap piring Namjoon yang sudah kosong, Jimin senang Namjoon menikmati sarapannya.

Setelah mencuci piring, Jimin segera mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Jimin tidak mau terlambat seperti kemarin lagi. Jimin akan berangkat lebih pagi.

* * *

Mempunyai sahabat seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Hubungan mereka selalu baik dan dipenuhi oleh tingkah konyol keduanya. Taehyung suka mengeluarkan joke yang Jimin pikir terkesan bodoh, tapi akhirnya Jimin pun tertawa juga. Walaupun mereka tidak bekerja di ruangan yang sama tapi mereka bertiga selalu menyempatkan untuk makan siang bersama.

Mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela. Kafetaria kantor ini terletak di lantai 10. Itu sebabnya duduk di tepi jendela melihat langit yang bermuram dan jalan yang tertutup salju itu menyenangkan.

"Dari mana saja kalian semalam ? Wajah kalian terlihat ceria sekali." Jimin yang tidak sempat bertanya karena dari Jungkook masuk, dia terlihat disibukan oleh pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh atasannya sehingga Jimin takut kalau dia mengganggu Jungkook bekerja.

"Kami mengunjungi klub yang baru dibuka di Myeong-dong. Klub nya mewah dan terlihat menyenangkan. Kau dan Namjoon akan ku ajak bersama kapan-kapan. Tapi kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak oke."

"Mianhe, kemarin aku sangat lelah, aku janji akhir pekan minggu ini kita bisa berkumpul bersama."

"Apa kau yakin Namjoon bisa keluar ? Dia sekarang menjadi tuan sok sibuk. " Taehyung menimpali. "Kapan terakhir kita berkumpul bersama. Bulan lalu ? Tahun lalu ?" Taehyung sok dramatis.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Taehyung, Namjoon memang tengah sibuk sekarang. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan membuatnya meluangkan waktu luang di akhir pekan sehingga kita bisa berkumpul bersama dan bersenang – senang."

"Ku pegang janjimu Mochi gendut." Taehyung melanjutkan suapan nya. Makanan itu adalah hal yang penting untuk manusia turunan alien ini.

"Oh ya, kau dengar gossip direktur baru kita ?" Jungkook yang dasarnya tukang gossip itu memulai acaranya.

" Gossip apa Jungkookie ? Tentang dia yang bermuka datar atau tentang dia yang bersikap sedatar mukanya ?" Kata Taehyung dengan mulut penuh makanan. Mau tidak mau Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kudengar sekertarisnya mengundurkan diri pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Dengar – dengar direktur itu sungguh kejam. Apa benar seperti itu ?" Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung yang memang seorang manager departemen PR menggeleng. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai gossip yang model seperti ini. Sudah jelas Taehyung tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

"Mana ku tau, lagi pula kalaupun benar seperti itu, dia memang cocok. Wajahnya saja terlihat mengerikan. Aku melihatnya sekali ketika rapat kemarin." Jimin menjawab acuh

"Kalau begitu, semoga saja kau dan Jimin tetap di posisi kalian. Dan kau mochi, ku pikir manager penjilatmu itu lebih baik daripada direktur baru."

"Lebih baik pantatku." Jimin mendengus sebal

"Ku rasa memang seperti itu." Taehyung sok bijak membelai pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook tersipu.

Jimin ingin muntah.

* * *

Di meja kerja Jimin dan Jungkook

"Jimin-ssi, kau dipanggil ke ruang rapat, diminta cepat kesana ya." Minah menyampaikan pesan.

"Ada apa ? Aku tidak ada jadwal rapat dengan siapapun hari ini ?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dia tidak suka rapat tanpa persiapan.

"Molla, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Sooyeon Sunbae. Ppalli.." Minah meninggalkan meja Jimin.

"Oke, gomawoyo minah-ssi."

"Rapat dadakan ? Ada apa ? Bukannya proyek di Incheon itu sudah gol ?" Jungkook kepo.

"Entah lah Kook, mungkin tentang kenaikan gaji ku ?" Jimin bangkit dan menjulurkan lidah kearah Jungkook.

"Hahaha.. Ya, semoga saja. Jadi aku bisa minta traktir kepadamu. Tidak terus- terusan ditraktir Namjoon." Jungkook setengah berteriak.

Jimin pun sebenarnya tidak yakin kenapa ada rapat mendadak yang melibatkan dirinya. Bahkan dirinya hanyalah seorang sekertaris dari _si penjilat_.

Jimin mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Disana ada Mr. Min, Sooyeon sunbae, _si penjilat_ ,dan direktur baru.. Khusus yang terakhir, Jimin bahkan kurang menyukainya.

"Silakan duduk, nona Park Jimin." Mr. Min membuka suara. Jimin membungkukan badan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya kenapa ada rapat dadakan seperti ini. Oke karena semua sudah berkumpul, saya akan memulainya." Mr. Min terdiam sejenak. "Nona Park Jimin, saya akan memindah tugaskan anda, menarik posisi yang sebelumnya dari sekertaris dari manager Seo Kang Joon dan akan ditransfer menjadi sekertaris dari puteraku, direktur Min Yoongi. Apa kau keberatan ?"

Otak Jimin baru saja akan mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Min yang terlihat senyum tampannya walaupun di usia tidak lagi muda.

Dipindahkan ?

Sekertaris direktur kejam ?

"Mwo ?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue :)

Hello, jadi ini adalah debut ff pertama ku untuk menyambut comebacknya BTS. Selama ini aku pengen banget jadi author kayak **yellow-ssi** yang **Crazy Glue** nya baru apdet setelah melalui perjuangan yang panjang. Atau seperti **Kasperr** yang dengan bangsatnya membuatku menangis dengan ff **LOST** nya. **Gantosci** juga. Khusus yang terakhir itu pacarku. Takutnya kalau nggak ditulis ntar dianya ngambek. Udah lah aku nulis GS yang jelas-jelas dia nggak suka. Hehehe... Jangan lupa thumbs up, share, dan subscribe ya, ehh.. Ini bukan YouTube deng. Jangan lupa komen udah. Jangan bash dedek kak.. Dedek masih lugu. Hihi..

JANGAN LUPA MALAM INI SPRING DAY RILIS ! SIAP SIAP KEHABISAN NAPAS KALIAN SEMUA.


	2. Lie

"Apa kau memang benar-benar tidak dapat mengerjakan tugas mu dengan benar dan teliti Yura-ssi? Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat kemampuan mu seperti yang tertulis di resume mu." Yoongi terlihat marah dan menatap tajam sekretaris yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau anda tidak menyukai pengharum ruangan beraroma citrus. Maafkan saya." Yura sudah terlihat hampir menangis. Kasihan, ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, tapi di hari permulaan malah mendapat perlakuan yang kurang menyenangkan dari direktur sombong yang satu ini. Yura sama sekali tidak paham. Di pekerjaan yang sebelumnya pun dia biasa mengatur suhu dan pengharum ruangan untuk atasannya. Tapi sekarang, lihat apa yang dia dapatkan? Makian dan cacian dari direkturnya membuat dia sangat sakit hati. Hell. Bahkan kepala sekertaris tidak memberitahukan kepadanya kalau atasannya satu ini sangat membenci aroma citrus.

"Aku minta surat pengunduran dirimu hari ini juga."

See, Yoongi memang bajingan yang beruntung menjadi direktur di usia muda. Dia bahkan memecat Yura hanya karena masalah pengharum ruangan.

"Nde..?" Yura bertambah kaget kali ini. Apa yang barusan dia dengar? Dia diminta untuk mengundurkan diri?

"Ya, sebelum kau ku pecat sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri lebih baik untuk perusahaan tempat kau bekerja nantinya."

"Tap..Tapi direktur, anda tidak dapat memecat saya begitu saja, saya dapat menerima kalau itu memang kesalahan yang saya dalam kasus ini, saya tidak diberi tahu oleh kepala sekertaris kalau anda tidak menyukai pengharum ruangan yang saya pilih. Bukankah kalau anda memecat saya hari ini, reputasi anda akan sangat buruk nantinya. Anda tidak boleh memecat saya." Yura membela diri sebisa mungkin. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Yura, menjadi sekertaris direktur muda di sebuah perusahaan elit Korea Selatan. Siapapun tidak akan rela di keluarkan di hari pertama bekerja.

"Aku tidak peduli. Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang."

Yura tidak mempunyai pilihan selain keluar dari ruangan direkturnya. Air matanya hampir tumpah. Dia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng oleh orang lain, maka dari itu dia berinisiatif menuju toilet. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang Yoongi lakukan kepada dirinya hari ini. Yoongi betul-betul keterlauan, pikirnya.

* * *

"Appa, aku mau ganti sekertaris besok."

" _Mwo? Wae? Apa Yura kurang kompeten? Yura adalah sekertaris yang paling memenuhi syarat untukmu. Kenapa kau ingin menggantinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dulu kau bilang siapapun yang akan menjadi sekertaris mu kau tidak peduli. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran Yoongi?_

"Aku mau dia yang menjadi sekertarisku. "

" _Dia siapa?"_

"Park Jimin"

" _Mwo?"_

"Aku mau dia atau aku akan kembali ke Amerika"

" _Baiklah, baiklah..akan appa aturkan untuk itu. Tapi bolehkah appa mengetahui alasan dibalik semua ini?"_

"Tidak ada. Alasannya tidak ada"

* * *

"Park Jimin, aku akan memindah tugaskan anda, menarik posisi yang sebelumnya dari sekertaris manager Kang Joon dan akan ditransfer menjadi sekertaris dari puteraku, direktur Min Yoongi. Apa kau keberatan?"

Otak Jimin baru saja akan mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Min yang terlihat senyum tampannya walaupun di usia tidak lagi muda.

Dipindahkan?

Sekertaris direktur kejam?

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MAPS**

 _Sebuah fanfiction oleh Sugasugababy untuk sahabat-sahabat yang dicintainya,_ _ **IRMAGINATION, KASPERR, DAN GANTOSCI**_

 **CAST**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **Note :**

 **Ini adalah cerita GS!uke. Sudah kuberi warning loh, jangan bilang tante nggak peringatin kalian**

.

.

.

.

.

 **I was there for you**

 **In your darkest times**

 **I was there for you**

 **In your darkest night**

 **[Maroon 5 – Maps]**

"Kenapa Park Jimin? Apa kau tidak berkenan?" Mr. Min bertanya dengan wajah yang kurang senang dengan reaksi Jimin.

"Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba direktur? Dan bukankah saya ini adalah sekertaris dari manager Seo Kang Joon? Saya tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaan saya untuk menjadi sekertaris untuk direktur Min Yoongi?" Jimin mencecar Mr. Min dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Jujur saja, Jimin kesal dengan keputusan ini. Mengapa dia yang harus menjadi sekertaris si direktur kejam? Ah, kalau seperti ini sama saja keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut harimau.

"Hahaha… Kau begitu kritis dan meledak – ledak Park Jimin, ini yang aku sukai dari sikapmu. Selalu bersemangat." Mr. Min tertawa dan melirik Yoongi sekilas tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun." Aku ingin memindahkanmu karena menurut penilaianku kau memiliki nilai tertinggi untuk mendampingi puteraku dalam bekerja. Apakah kau keberatan dengan ini nona Park?" Ucapan yang bagus, Mr. Min berpikir.

Jimin tampak berpikir, dia tidak tau apakah harus menyetujui atau menolak permintaan Mr. Min. Ini pertanyaan yang tidak mudah untuk dijawab langsung. Si penjilat nampak gelisah. Entah apa yang ada di mindanya sekarang. Jimin tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Tapi kenapa harus saya, direktur? Bahkan di sini tidak sedikit yang lebih senior daripada saya?" Jimin akhirnya mengeluarkan kegelisahannya.

"Karena kau yang paling cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Kau bisa bekerja di bawah tekanan dan kulihat kau sangat bagus dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana Park Jimin? Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ku selama ini."

Jimin terdiam sesaat memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Sedangkan Yoongi, hanya terdiam tanpa bisa Jimin membaca pikirannya. Terlalu clue-less.

"Baiklah direktur. Saya bersedia menjadi sekertaris untuk direktur Min Yoongi."

Dang.

Sedikit kelegaan memenuhi perasaan Mr. Min. Sebelumnya sangat susah membujuk putera semata wayangnya untuk mau kembali ke Korea. Yoongi tidak peduli pada apa yang telah Mr. Min bangun untuk masa depan Yoongi. Yoongi bukanlah anak manja yang hanya peduli pada materi dan Mr. Min sangat paham itu. Kalau bukan pada Yoongi, siapa lagi yang akan memegang tampuk kuasa yang selama ini sudah Mr. Min rintis dari nol.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Park Jimin. Oke, jadi mulai besok kau bisa menempati ruang sekertaris puteraku dan hari ini kau bisa membereskan mejamu. Sooyeon, kau aturkan pengganti untuk menggantikan Park Jimin. Carikan pengganti yang terbaik untuk Manager Seo Kang Joon."

"Baik direktur." Sooyeon mengiyakan permintaan atasannya.

Rapat dibubarkan, satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan ini. Hanya tinggal Jimin dan si penjilat.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau kau akan menjadi sekertaris direktur muda?" Tanya si penjilat membuka percakapan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Kenapa anda tadi diam saja dan tidak mencoba menahan saya. Anda adalah atasan saya. Apakah anda memang tidak berniat menjadikan saya sebagai sekretaris anda lagi?" Jimin mulai kesal lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menahanmu. Ini adalah permintaan langsung dari direktur. Mana bisa aku menolak. Lagi pula kalau untuk menjadi sekertaris direktur muda, akan kurelakan kau. Maafkan sikapku selama ini yang menyebalkan. Maafkan aku Jimin, aku hanya ingin menjadi pegawai yang cepat mendapatkan promosi. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah berkeluarga, kedua anak kembar ku meminta untuk belajar sebagai desainer di Perancis. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Gajiku tidak akan mencukupi membiayai mereka kalau aku hanya bekerja sebagai manager yang biasa-biasa saja. Kau mau memaafkan aku kan Jimin?"

Jimin ternganga, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Managernya hanyalah berusaha menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab atas pendidikan anaknya walaupun cara yang dipakai memang sangat keliru. Kini Jimin sadar dan tidak seharusnya dia membenci atasannya. Lagipula, dia sudah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kenapa atasannya itu sangat bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi dibalik semua itu, atasannya sangat mengagumkan. Berusaha menuruti apa permintaan para buah hatinya, apapun caranya. Jimin sangat iri terhadap anak-anak atasannya itu. Dan sekarang dia sudah membuang rasa kesal terhadap atasannya ini.

"Tentu saja saya sudah memaafkan anda, dan kisah anda tadi membuat saya terharu. Saya sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Sangat menyenangkan apabila saya dapat memahami kisah anda." Tentu saja Jimin berbohong tentang status yatim piatu nya. Biarlah, Jimin tidak peduli lagi.

"Terimakasih Jimin. Ok, selamat atas pengangkatan jabatanmu. Bekerjalah dengan baik untuk direktur muda, oke?Hwaiting!"Atasannya memberikan semangat.

"Ne, hwaiting."

Jimin terduduk kembali di kursi yang didudukinya di ruang meeting. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Menjadi sekertaris seorang direktur kejam tidaklah menyenangkan. Benar kata Taehyung kemarin, lebih baik menjadi sekertaris manager Seo Kang Joon dibandingkan menjadi sekertaris si muka datar.

Jimin berjalan lunglai menuju mejanya. Dan duduk dengan kasar di kursinya. Dia mengacak-acak rambut layaknya orang frustasi. Jungkook yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau kenapa bertingkah seperti orang gila Park Jimin?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan matanya dari cermin yang sedang ia gunakan. Jungkook berpikir dia bertambah gemuk di bagian pipi akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukai apa yang akan ku katakan Jungkook-ah" Jimin lesu, menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Memangnya ada apa Park Jimin? Apa hasil meeting tadi? Berapa ratus ribu won kenaikan gajimu?"

Jungkook dengan sabar menanti berapa nominal yang didapatkan saat meeting tadi keluar dari mulut Jimin sampai sampai Sooyeon datang dan mengagetkan Jimin sekaligus Jungkook.

"Jimin-ssi, sebaiknya kau cepat membereskan meja mu. Karena sebentar lagi penggantimu akan segera tiba. "

Jungkook langsung melotot dan bertanya kepada Sooyeon. "Apa yang kau maksud sunbae? Kenapa Jimin harus membereskan meja? Dia kan duduk dan bekerja di sini."

Sooyeon mendesah, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa Jimin tidak mengatakannya padamu? Dia mulai besok akan menjadi sekertaris direktur Min Yoongi. Dan sekarang aku memintanya untuk segera membereskan pekerjaannya karena sebentar lagi akan ada yang duduk di meja ini. Mengerti?"

Jungkook masih terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sooyeon yang barusan diucapkannya. Jimin? Direktur Min Yoongi? Sekertaris? Pindah?

"Nde sunbae, sebentar lagi saya akan membereskan meja. Terima kasih Sooyeon sunbae."

Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja Jimin.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sooyeon sunbae benar, Jimin?" Jungkook menarik-narik tangan Jimin dengan tidak sabar. Tipikal Jungkook sekali.

"Ya, yang dikatakan semuanya oleh Sooyeon sunbae semuanya benar. Meeting tadi membahas tentang perpindahan kerjakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kookie-ya? Benar kata Taehyung, lebih baik menjadi sekertaris si penjilat dibandingkan menjadi sekertaris direktur kejam." Jimin mengatakannya hampir menangis. Matanya sudah hampir memerah.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau? Apa yang dikatakan manager mu saat meeting tadi? Apa dia berusaha menahanmu atau menyerahkanmu bulat-bulat? Astaga..Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Taehyung." Jungkook buru-buru menyambar gagang teleponnya sebelum Jimin mencegahnya.

"Sudah lah Jungkook, ini sudah keputusan final. Aku tidak apa-apa. Selama tetap dapat bekerja satu kantor dengan mu dan Taehyung itu sudah cukup untukku." Jimin menghela napas panjang dan kembali membereskan barang-barang di mejanya." Percaya lah padaku, aku bisa menangani si penjilat, pasti aku juga akan bisa menangani orang ini. " Jimin memberi jeda sebentar perbincangannya dengan Jungkook, dia menekan beberapa nomor dan menunggu sambungan terjawab.

"Yoboseo, Eun Ha-ya, apakah ada office boy yang tidak sibuk sekarang?"

"…."

"Aku memerlukan bantuan untuk memindahkan barang-barang ku ke lantai 9."

"Ya, aku akan dipindahkan menjadi sekertaris direktur baru, eh.. Darimana kau tau?"

"….."

"Ahh..Jadi seperti itu, baiklah, tolong panggilkan segera seseorang untuk membantu ku ya, barang-barang ku terlalu banyak. Gomawo Eun Ha-ya"

PIP

Jimin terduduk di kursinya setelah meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Ya Tuhan, bahkan para office girl pun sudah mengetahui berita seperti ini, benar-benar si direktur ini mengundang banyak gossip. Aku benci bekerja dengan orang yang menarik banyak perhatian." Keluh Jimin.

"Eh, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tadi, tidak apa-apa untuk bekerja bersama dia? Kau harus menerima konsekuensi menjadi tangan kanan kanan direktur muda tampan yang kejam, ini belum seberapa sepertinya, sayang. Ke depannya aku yakin akan banyak berita-berita sampah yang akan mencatut namamu mungkin, kalau kau tidak bisa menahan hasrat mu kepada si direktur" Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seakan tidak memperdulikan apa kesusahan yang menimpa sahabat terdekatnya ini.

"Shut up. Jeon Jungkook" Jimin mendengus.

Seseorang datang menghampiri meja Jimin dan tersenyum ramah terhadap Jimin dan Jungkook. "Anneyonghasseyo Jimin noona, Jungkook noona. Saya diberitahu oleh Eun Ha noona untuk membantu Jimin noona memindahkan barang-barang." Wonwoo datang untuk membantu Jimin.

"Oh, syukurlah kau segera datang. Ya, aku memang membutuhkan pertolonganmu karena barang-barangku sangatlah banyak." Jimin berdiri dan memberi tahu barang mana saja yang harus Wonwoo bawa.

Jimin memang seperti punya lemari besar di ruangan sekertaris ini, dia menyimpan baju-baju cadangan, handuk, alat-alat mandi, beberapa pasang sepatu. Dan ramen. Untuk yang terakhir karena memang Jimin berniat sehemat mungkin dan menghindari makan di luar ketika dia sedang lembur. Jimin sengaja menyimpan itu semua karena pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris manager operasional yang banyak bertugas di lapangan bila ada proyek-proyek baru. Untung saja perusahaan tidak keberatan Jimin membawa barang sebanyak itu dan memberi keleluasaan Jimin untuk mengisi lemari file yang dialih fungsikan menjadi kloset miliknya sendiri.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali noona, naik jabatan menjadi sekertaris direktur baru, aku yakin banyak sekali wanita yang iri terhadapmu. Jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada hari pertama bekerja ya Jimin noona, atau aku akan sangat patah hati nanti." Office boy yang bernama Wonwoo memang sangat suka bercanda. Jimin tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi Wonwoo adalah orang yang ramah terhadap semua orang.

"Semua wanita akan iri katamu? Apakah kau melihat wajah Jungkook menunjukan demikian?" Jimin bertanya kepada Wonwoo yang malah cengar-cengir saja.

"Aku yakin semua wanita iri, kalau Jungkook noona tidak iri, berarti Jungkook noona bukanlah wanita. Haha.. " Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya meolotot kepada Jimin dan Wonwoo berbarengan. "Yak! Bicara apa kau ?" Jungkook memang sangat suka berteriak.

"Sudahlah, kau tolong bawa dulu barang-barangku, aku akan menyusul mu nanti."

"Baiklah Jimin noona."

Setelah Wonwoo meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook, Jimin pun bersiap-siap merapikan beberapa alat tulis yang akan dia bawa, termasuk kalendar pribadi nya yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh Namjoon sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Benar-benar hadiah yang membuat Jimin senang bukan main. Karena di kalendar terdapat print out foto-foto Jimin di setiap bulan mengenakan outfit yang sesuai musim. Dan juga ada foto Jimin bersama Jungkook maupun Taehyung dan Namjoon. Namjoon memang orang yang aneh ketika memberikan hadiah untuk orang-orang. Bahkan Namjoon pernah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Jungkook kemoceng dan sapu. Karena menurut Namjoon, Jungkook sangat payah dalam hal bersih-bersih. Kalau saja pembungkus kadonya biasa-biasa pasti Jungkook tidak akan sakit hati, tapi pembungkus kemoceng tadi adalah kardus LED TV keluaran terbaru yang kebetulan Jungkook mengatakan kalau dia ingin membeli kotak digital tipis yang harganya mencapai satu setengah juta won seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, ketika mereka berempat sedang nongkrong di kedai tteokbokki pinggir jalan sepulang dari kantor. Jimin masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah excited Jungkook ketika seorang kurir mengantar paket dari Namjoon ke apartemennya. Karena saat itu Namjoon tidak bisa datang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung karena dia harus terbang ke China untuk perjalanan bisnis. Andai saja kardus TV tidak diberi pemberat, pasti Jungkook tidak akan menjerit marah begitu membuka kardus itu. Sayangnya, kado nya betul-betul meyakinkan. Selama seminggu Jungkook uring-uringan dan Jimin serta Taehyung menjadi sasaran amukan nona cerewet itu. Tapi untungnya, sepulang dari China, Namjoon membawa buah tangan yang membuat senyum cerah Jungkook kembali. Namjoon membawa pulang gelang yang begitu cantik dari Tiffany&co. Namjoon diam-diam mempunyai sisi yang manis. Dan Jimin sudah membuktikannya.

"Mochi, aku akan sangat kesepian bekerja di sini tanpa kau." Jungkook mendekati meja Jimin dan memeluknya. "Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku kalau kau kesulitan, tentu saja aku akan membantumu."

"Dan membuat pekerjaanmu sendiri menjadi berantakan? Tidak Jungkookie, aku oke. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih sulit dari ini, dan aku tetap bisa melaluinya bukan? Dan lagi pula bukannya malah kau yang lebih sering kerepotan?" Jimin terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

"Dasar kau mochi gembul, merusak suasana saja." Jungkook cemberut dan menyentil kening Jimin

"Awww... Sakit tau." Jimin meringis, sentilan Jungkook tidak main-main.

"Biar saja, kau yang mulai duluan." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut sih, tapi kalau melihat yang model begini setiap hari pasti bosan juga.

"Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya." Jimin tersenyum hangat dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan sayang.

Telepon di meja Jimin berdering menggangu acara tertawa Jimin dan Jungkook. Jimin menerima telepon dan ternyata itu dari Sooyeon sunbae yang meminta Jimin untuk segera membereskan meja barunya. Karena ternyata Direktur baru aka Min Yoongi ingin Jimin segera bekerja.

"Siapa yang menelepon? Kenapa mukamu terlihat jelek seperti pantat sapi?" Mulut Jungkook memang seperti ini. Tolong maafkan dia.

"Sooyeon sunbae, dia memintaku untuk segera bekerja hari ini juga, padahal tadi Mr. Min sendiri yang meminta ku untuk bekerja mulai besok. Menyebalkan. Oke Kookie-ya. Aku pergi dulu, kalau bosan, kau bisa chatting denganku." Jimin berpamitan. Tidak lupa dengan mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Atau malah kau yang akan dua kali lebih sibuk Jiminie." Ucap Jungkook setelah jimin mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook setelah memberi flying kiss yang Jungkook anggap menjijikan. Jimin berjalan menuju lift yang berada di ujung lorong. Jimin tau kalau beberapa pegawai perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu yang tidak dapat Jimin dengar dengan jelas. Tapi Jimin tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Dia tidak memusingkan apa yang para perempuan itu gossipkan tentang dirinya. Dia bekerja untuk mencari uang. Bukan untuk mendengarkan mereka bergossip. Mendapatkan gaji penuh itu adalah keinginannya setiap bulan. Membayar angsuran mobil dan rumah sampai lunas adalah tujuannya saat ini. Ketika neneknya meninggal dulu, dia tidak meninggalkan banyak warisan. Hanya rumah tua berdinding kayu dan beberapa petak tanah yang sekarang tidak terurus. Jimin belum punya keinginan untuk kembali ke Jepang dalam masa-masa dekat ini. Mungkin tahun depan, dia akan pulang bersama Namjoon saat natal. Namjoon memang selalu mengajak Jimin, tapi Jiminnya saja yang tidak mau melewatkan natal dengan Jungkook dan keluarganya. Keluarga Jungkook sangat menyayangi Jimin seperti sudah dianggap sebagai anak pasangan Jeon itu.

Sambil menunggu lift yang akan membawanya naik ke lantai 9 dia membuka ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Namjoon untuk sekedar mengingatkan makan siang kepada lelaki itu.

 _ **Oppa**_ _ **, jangan lupa makan siangmu**_ _._

SEND

Jimin sangat memperhatikan Namjoon sebagai mana Namjoon juga sangat memperdulikannya. Namjoon adalah orang terdekat Jimin. Kesehatan Namjoon harus selalu terjaga agar dia dapat bekerja dengan baik dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk mentraktir Jimin dan Jungkook, haha.. Jimin memang pintar.

Setelah sampai di meja nya yang baru Jimin meletakkan tas tangannya dan menata barang-barang dalam _box_ yang tadi dibawa oleh Wonwoo. Meletakkan foto yang terbingkai dengan apiknya yang mengabadikan malam tahun barunya bersama Namjoon dan beberapa alat tulis yang tentunya akan ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Setelah semuanya siap, dia baru merasakan deg-degan. Jimin mempunyai firasat yang kurang menyenangkan tentang orang yang ada di dalam ruangan besar dibalik pintu. Jimin ragu sebentar untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Gaji penuh, gaji penuh, gaji penuh" Itu saja yang dapat membuat Jimin bersemangat. Peduli setan dengan direktur baru itu.

Tok tok tok

Jimin mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membuka pintu kayu berwarna gelap milik ruangan direktur Yoongi. Dia melihat sekilas direktur muda itu tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Bila Jimin perhatikan, Yoongi ini cukup tampan sebenarnya, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan juga kemeja _body fit_ yang dia kenakan untuk membungkus tubuh tegapnya tidak menutupi aura kejantanan yang sangat menggoda untuk Jimin sentuh, rambut cokelatnya yang tertata rapi membuat Jimin yakin, Yoongi lebih cocok menjadi seorang model daripada menjadi seorang direktur. Yoongi mempunyai pesona yang cukup untuk membuat para wanita melelehkan air liur, terkecuali Jimin tentunya. Oke, Jimin tidak tertarik pada namja dingin yang berada dibelakang meja.

"Sudah cukup untuk mengagumiku?" Yoongi ternyata memperhatikan Jimin yang terbengong saat menilai penampilan Yoongi.

Mampus, dia memperhatikanku, batin Jimin terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan itu. Dia mengira tadi Yoongi sedang memeriksa dokumen bukannya malah menangkap basah Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan Yoongi dalam diam.

"Saya tidak sedang mengagumi anda tuan, saya hanya sedang menilai, orang seperti apa yang menyuruhku bekerja hari ini, padahal sudah jelas saya bekerja menjadi sekertaris anda mulai besok." Entah kekuatan dari mana Jimin berani mengatakan kalimat itu. Jimin bahkan berniat akan tidak terlihat seperti sekertaris menyedihkan yang akan berhenti di hari pertama. Tidak, cicilannya masih ada beberapa tahun lagi.

"Kenapa harus menunda-nunda waktu bekerja? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan kalem. "Lagipula wanita lajang sepertimu apa yang akan dilakukan dengan pulang kerja setelah makan siang?"

"A..ap..apa?" Jimin menganga. Tidak mengira Yoongi akan menghujamnya dengan pertanyaan sensitif seperti itu. Jimin melotot kepada Yoongi

"Aku memerintahkan kau untuk bekerja hari ini karena aku takut kalau kau kesepian bila pulang cepat, makanya aku akan memberikan banyak hal untuk kau kerjakan. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan meratapi kelajangan mu yang tak kunjung berakhir. Kau ini seperti wanita yang berasal dari gua di gunung himalaya Jimin, makanya tidak ada lelaki yang mau untuk mendekatimu. " Yoongi tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. "Kau harus mengakui betapa baik hatinya direktur barumu ini."

"Alih alih anda mengomentari tentang hidup saya, bukankah sebaiknya anda memberitahu, apakah ada pesanan khusus di luar pekerjaan sekertaris seperti pemesanan makanan, tentang kopi atau teh yang disukai, atau mungkin tentang pengharum ruangan apa yang anda inginkan? Saya akan mencatatnya supaya anda hanya perlu mengatakannya pada saya satu kali saja" Jimin siap siap dengan pen dan buku agenda yang memang selalu ia bawa

Yoongi menyilangkan kakinya dengan sedikit memundurkan kursi tempat dia duduk. Jimin melihatnya dengan napas tertahan, ada yang menggelitik bagian yang tak terjangkau di dalam hatinya. Yoongi adalah pria yang penuh gairah, aroma maskulinnya menyebar memenuhi rongga dada Jimin, membuat paru-parunya seolah tersumbat. Jimin belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, Yoongi ini adalah penggoda yang sangat nyata, membuat Jimin sangat susah untuk bernapas. Dan bagaimanapun Jimin adalah wanita dewasa yang normal, dia pun mempunyai gairah yang sama besarnya, hanya saja selama ini Jimin sangat pandai untuk menutupi semua itu, Jimin bukan lah orang yang terlampau alim. Walaupun di belum pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki manapun tetapi dia setidaknya beberapa kali tidur seranjang dengan pria, ya Namjoon adalah pria yang menemani beberapa malam Jimin, mendekap Jimin dan memberikan kehangatan yang Jimin butuhkan, tapi tetap saja ini berbeda menurut Jimin. Namjoon adalah sosok yang tepat bila dijadikan sebagai seorang ayah yang mampu memberikan perlindungan kepada Jimin, yang tentu saja tidak pernah Jimin dapatkan dari papanya semenjak papa berpisah dengan mamanya. Sedangkan untuk Yoongi, dia seperti Ares, dewa perang, nafsu haus darah, kekejaman dan kejantanan sepertinya prediksi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Jimin yakin, Yoongi dapat menaklukan wanita manapun yang dia mau dengan tatapannya. Yoongi terlalu sempurna untuk dijadikan dewa seks yang membuat wanita manapun akan bergairah.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang rewel terhadap makanan, tapi tolong catat! aku alergi terhadap kacang dan biji-bijian, aku bisa makan daging, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sayuran mentah, tolong buatkan aku kopi setiap pagi, dengan dua sendok gula, satu sendok krimer dan satu sendok kopi. Aku mau kau sendiri yang membuatkan untuk ku. Di sini ada mesin penyeduh kopi, tapi aku lebih suka buatan tangan. Tolong jaga kebersihan gelasnya juga. Setelah makan siang buatkan aku jus jambu yang jambunya harus kau beli sendiri di pasar tradisional Garak, jangan beli di tempat lain, aku akan memberitahu supirku untuk menunjukan tempat penjual buah yang aku maksudkan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan. Pertama periksa warna jambu. Secara alami, buah jambu biji memiliki warna hijau. Jika jambu sudah menuju tingkat kematangan, maka warna hijau terang akan perlahan berubah menjadi hijau kekuningan atau hijau yang lebih muda. Warna hijau kekuningan ini terlihat merata di seluruh bagian kulit buah jambu. Perhatikan juga bagian permukaan kulit buah jambu, jika terdapat cacat atau berlubang bekas dimakan serangga maka beralihlah ke jambu lainnya. Kedua, cium aroma jambu. Jambu biji yang telah matang memiliki aroma khas jambu yang wangi. Jika aroma jambu tidak tercium meskipun kau sudah mendekatkan ke arah hidung, itu menandakan jambu belum matang sempurna. Jambu biji yang telah matang memiliki aroma manis yang sudah bisa dirasakan sebelum mendekatkan jambu ke arah hidung. Terakhir, ketika hendak membeli buah jambu, jangan hanya melihat penampakannnya yang besar dan mulus. Perhatikan juga teksturnya, jambu biji yang bagus adalah yang tingkat kematangannya pas. Hal ini bisa ditandai dengan tekstur buah yang lunak. Semakin matang dan lunak jambu biji, maka semakin manis dan lezat rasanya. Cara mengetahuinya yakni dengan menekan perlahan, jika permukaan jambu terasa empuk maka jambu sudah matang.

Jimin menganga dengan penjelasan yang Yoongi berikan secara mendetail. Apakah direkturnya ini tukang jual jambu atau apa sih. Dia terlalu banyak tau. Pikir Jimin.

"Buang pikiranmu kalau aku ini adalah seorang penjual jambu. Jus jambu adalah favoritku. Kau harus mencatat itu. Dan pada pukul setengah tiga sore kau harus menutup tirai jendela setengah tinggi, atur kelembapannya senyaman mungkin. Dan setiap pagi sebelum aku datang kau harus menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan beraroma sharry baby. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyemprotkan aroma citrus karena aku akan langsung menendangmu dari sini." Yoongi mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan."Aku sangat tidak suka diganggu ketika bekerja dan kau harus menemaniku di setiap perjalanan dalam dan luar negeri. Aku tidak melarang kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun asal kau bekerja dengan rajin dan teliti dan bukan sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan ini, kalau aku tau kau bekerja dengan tidak baik dan itu dikarenakan masalahmu dengan pasanganmu siap-siap saja kalian berdua harus angkat kaki dari sini. Kau harus mengatur jadwalku sebaik mungkin karena aku sangat tidak suka dengan perubahan jadwal yang terjadi secara mendadak. Aku tidak masalah dengan wawancara dengan wartawan tetapi aku hanya akan menyediakan waktu dua puluh menit dan tidak lebih. Karena aku juga akan melakukan pekerjaan keluar dan tidak tau kalau ada hujan atau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku membutuhkan baju-baju cadangan termasuk dasi dan sepatu. Kau harus mengambilnya di kediamanku besok pagi dan menaruhnya di kamar pribadiku." Yoongi menunjukan sebuah pintu yang baru Jimin sadari ternyata Yoongi mempunyai kamar pribadi di ruangan ini."Kau harus dapat menjaga segala rahasia tentang ku dan tentang apa saja yang ku lakukan, sepertinya tentang ini aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena kau juga seorang sekertaris sebelum ini. Bila sampai ada gossip yang keluar tentangku maka kau orang pertama yang harus mengurusnya. Dan yang terakhir, ini bagian yang paling penting, aku suka sekertaris yang rapi, cantik, dan cerdas. Jadi mulai besok, kau harus menggunakan make up. Jangan seperti hari ini, bila zombie disandingkan denganmu, zombie itu pasti akan tersinggung kalau aku bilang kau yang lebih cantik. Apakah sudah jelas Park Jimin?"

"Mengerti direktur Min. Mungkin saya memang tidak terlalu suka mengenakan make up. Tapi selama ini saya tidak pernah mendapatkan komplain tentang penampilan saya" Lebih baik zombie dia bilang? Kenapa tidak mencari zombie betulan saja yang dia jadikan sekertaris. Dasar Yoongi gila.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang, bila ada yang kurang kau pahami, tanyakan saja pada Jessica."

"Jessica? Nugayo?" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena tidak pernah mendengar nama Jessica sebelum ini.

"Sooyeon. Dia adalah teman kuliahku dulu semasa di Amerika."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Jimin bangun dengan perasaan dongkol yang sangat besar. Selain kejam, Yoongi juga ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Apa hubungannya pekerjaan dengan dia yang lajang. Apa hubungannya memang kalau dia pulang cepat dari kantor dan dia tidak mempunyai kekasih? Jimin ingin sekali memukul kepala direkturnya ini sampai benjol.

Jimin duduk di mejanya dan menyalakan komputer, dia membuka email untuk mengecek jadwal Yoongi dan mencatatnya di tablet yang memang perusahaan ini sediakan untuk para sekertaris untuk mengatur jadwal dan kegiatan atasan. Jimin membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah Namjoon sudah membalas pesan yang dia kirimkan tadi siang. Dan ternyata hasilnya nihil. Namjoon bahkan belum membuka pesannya. Apa dia tengah sibuk sekarang, batin Jimin dalam hati. Jimin melamun sampai ia dikejutkan oleh bunyi messenger di layar komputernya, logo pesan baru berkedip-kedip menunggu untuk Jimin buka.

 ** _Daripada kau melamun, sebaiknya mulai bekerja_**

Dan pengirimnya adalah Min Yoongi. Si menyebalkan.

* * *

Namjoon sangat lelah hari ini, pekerjaannya sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun, Namjoon tetap mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai bankir investasi. Dia ingat berita yang dibacanya tadi pagi tentang pekerjaannya yang rentan menimbulkan gangguan mental begitu yang diingatnya.

 _Investment banker menjadi profesi berbahaya dari sisi kesehatan. Insomnia – atau penyakit susah tidur, kecanduan alkohol, jantung berdebar, gangguan makan, dan emosi yang meledak-ledak menjadi gangguan kesehatan umum di kalangan para investment banker yang menjadi objek penelitian University of Southern California, Amerika Serikat. Peneliti Alexandra Michael mengamati dari dekat 24 bankir level rendah yang bekerja di bank investasi. Dia mengikuti keseharian para bankir yang baru lulus dari sekolah bisnis ini._

 _Setiap individu yang diteliti selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun memiliki penyakit yang berhubungan dengan stres dan gangguan emosional setelah beberapa tahun bekerja, begitu kesimpulan penelitian yang diterbitkan baru-baru ini. Bekerja di bank investasi adalah impian para bankir ambisus yang cinta uang, kemewahan dan haus kompetisi. Mereka bermental baja, bekerja 100 jam seminggu dan berfikir bahwa pekerjaan ini adalah pintu gerbang menuju permainan yang lebih besar._

 _Namun, bankir, tenaga penjual dan trader hanyalah manusia. Di bawah tekanan kuat pekerjaan, banyak bankir yang mengalami masalah pribadi dan emosional yang bisa meluap menjadi masalah serius. Beberapa bankir terus mengalami gangguan untuk waktu lama bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari industri ini._

 _Tentu saja, tak ada yang memaksa mereka bekerja sekeras kuda. Bintang-bintang muda Wall Street dengan kesadaran penuh menerima jam kerja panjang ini. Terlebih lagi, penelitian ini berukuran kecil dan ukuran kelompok yang diteliti menimbulkan pertanyaan sejauh apa temuan-temuan dalam penelitian ini mencerminkan populasi yang lebih besar._

 _Mantan direktur utama J.P. Morgan Chase & Co John Chrin yang keluar dari perusahaan itu pada Juni 2009 mengingat beberapa staf junior yang bertambah berat badan 13_ _sampai 18 kilogram setelah beberapa tahun bekerja. John mengundurkan diri dari dunia perbankan untuk mengajar di Lehigh University._

 _Penelitian USC ini dimulai sepuluh tahun lalu di dua bank Wall Street. Kedua bank memberikan akses dengan syarat identitas mereka tetap dirahasiakan._

 _Alexandra Michel mengikuti para bankir ini di kantor mereka selama lebih dari 100 jam per minggu selama tahun pertama, 80 jam per minggu selama tahun kedua, dan diikuti dengan wawancara personal. Alexandra duduk di sebelah mereka, mengikuti mereka ke rapat, bekerja sesuai dengan jam mereka, dan bahkan bekerja lembur. Penelitian ini diterbitkan dalam Administrative Science Quarterly._

 _Selama dua tahun pertama, para bankir ini bekerja rata-rata 80 sampai 120 jam per minggu. Alexandra menjelaskan pada saat itu para bankir ini tetap bersemangat dan penuh tenaga. Biasanya mereka masuk kantor jam enam pagi dan pulang sekitar tengah malam._

 _Tetapi pada tahun keempat, banyak bankir yang mulai terganggu._ _Beberapa bankir mengalami gangguan tidur. Mereka menganggap tubuh mereka menghalangi pekerjaan. Beberapa bankir lain mengalami alergi dan kecanduan substansi. Bankir lain didiagnosa dengan penyakit menahun seperti penyakit Crohn (radang saluran pencernaan), psoriasis (sejenis penyakit kulit), arthritis rematik, dan gangguan tiroid._

 _Pada tahun keenam, peserta penelitian yang berusia pertengahan 30-an, terbagi dalam dua kelompok. Sebanyak 60% terus "berperang" dengan tubuh mereka. Empat puluh persen lainnya memutuskan untuk mengutamakan kesehatan mereka. Ini berarti mereka lebih memperhatikan waktu tidur, olahraga, dan pola makan. Mereka juga membatasi berapa lama pekerjaan bisa menyita tenaga mereka._

 _Kurang-lebih satu dari lima bankir akan berhenti bekerja, menurut Alexandra. Kedua bank yang dijadikan kelompok contoh melarang peneliti untuk memberikan detail ukuran kelompok studi, tingkat pergesekan emosi, dan tanggal persis penelitian karena kekhawatiran akan terekspos._

 _Profesi bankir berisiko stres dan masalah kesehatan mental karena ketidakstabilan dalam dunia kerja mereka, menurut Alden Cass, psikolog klinis di New York yang mengkhususkan pada konseling untuk pekerja Wall Street. Dalam penelitian 26 pedagang saham sepuluh tahun lalu, Alden menemukan 25% orang mengalami depresi klinis. Jumlah ini tiga kali lebih tinggi dari populasi umum. ini terjadi ketika perekonomian sedang baik dengan tingkat kompensasi yang tinggi, tambahnya. Kekacauan terakhir di Wall Street menjadi salah satu penyebab naiknya tingkat stres. Kondisi ini menciptakan kecemasan dan ketegangan lebih tinggi terhadap kurang-lebih 40 pasien yang datang ke kantor Alden per mingguny_ _a._

Namjoon juga mengalami stress akhir-akhir ini, makanya ia jadi jarang pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menghitung nomina-nomina yang berderet di work papernya. Tapi ada satu nama yang selalu membuatnya bertahan untuk terus melampaui batasan-batasan yang menghadangnya. Jimin. Dia bagaikan doping untuk Namjoon, senyuman yang terukir di wajah Jimin mampu menjadi mood booster untuk Namjoon kala Namjoon sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Jimin adalah pusat gravitasi untuk Namjoon, Jimin itu sangat berharga untuk Namjoon. Tapi terkadang Namjoon merasa Jimin tidak menganggap dirinya special. Namjoon sepenuhnya sadar, apa yang telah Jimin alami di masa lalu bukanlah hal menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Jimin kecil hidup hanya dengan neneknya yang sudah renta, memilah-milah ikan kering setiap sore dan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas. Orang tua Jimin adalah contoh pasangan yang tidak dapat dijadikan contoh oleh Namjoon atau siapapun, Namjoon pernah mendengar dari ayahnya kalau mama Jimin itu orang yang berkehidupan mewah dan glamour. Harta nenek Jimin habis untuk biaya mama Jimin menempuh pendidikan Bachelor nya di Belanda. Kakek Jimin meninggal kala mama Jimin mengandung Jimin yang baru berusia 3 minggu, ya Bibi Yuka Kinoshita hamil sebelum menikah dengan papa Jimin. Dan mereka bercerai ketika Jimin berusia enam tahun. Mama maupun papa Jimin tidak ada yang mau membawa Jimin, dari kabar burung yang pernah Namjoon dengar, mama Jimin menikah lagi dengan orang Amerika dan menetap di sana. Sedangkan tentang papa Jimin, Namjoon tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Papa Jimin adalah orang Swiss keturunan Korea yang sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di negara yang sama dengan mama Jimin. Namjoon tidak ingat siapa namanya dan bagaimana rupanya. Namjoon pun tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya kepada Jimin. Sudah cukup, Namjoon tidak berniat membuat Jimin- _nya_ bersedih lagi.

"Namjoon, kau tidak berniat pulang?" Seseorang melongok ruangan Namjoon tanpa mengetuk pintu apalagi permisi. Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukannya. Kim Minseok. Sekertarisnya yang berwajah seperti tupai dan mempunyai pipi tembam yang menggemaskan. Meskipun sudah Namjoon ingatkan untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi Minseok tetaplah Minseok. Si bengal yang keras kepala. Tapi disebalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan, Minseok adalah sekertaris yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Minseok bukanlah tipe sekertaris yang menggunakan pakaian ketat dengan payudara yang hampir tumpah dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja serta mengangkang ketika kau sedang bekerja. Minseok adalah wanita yang berkompeten dan benar-benar bekerja keras tanpa harus menunjukan seberapa besar dadanya. Tapi Namjoon tidak perlu mengetahui itu. Dan lagi pula Namjoon juga tidak tertarik untuk tau.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya baozi, sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu. Kalau aku sedang ganti baju bagaimana? Apa kau memang sengaja untuk melihatku telanjang?"

"Dalam mimpimu Kim Namjoon yang tampan." Minseok memeletkan lidahnya. "Baiklah kalau kau belum mau pulang, aku pulang dulu. Dan satu lagi, tadi gadis kalendermu menelepon, tapi kau sedang dalam meeting. Dia bertanya apakah kau sedang sibuk. Sepertinya dia itu pacar yang selama ini ingin kau sembunyikan dariku ya? Dasar sok misterius. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. See you tomorrow boss."

Minseok menutup pintunya dan Namjoon segera mengecek ponselnya. Benar saja Jimin mengiriminya pesan dan mencoba menghubunginya sebanyak dua kali. Namjoon memang sengaja membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam selama dia dalam ruang meeting. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menerima panggilan dari siapapun, kecuali Jimin tentu saja. Tetapi dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang memang baru selesai beberapa saat lalu, Namjoon lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya. Pekerjaannya ini memang membuat Namjoon menjadi melupakan semua hal kecuali angka-angka.

 _ **Oppa**_ _ **, jangan lupa makan siangmu**_ _._

Itu adalah pesan yang Jimin kirimkan untuknya. Dan dia tidak sempat untuk membalasnya. Jimin memang selalu seperti ini. Mengingatkan untuk makan ataupun sekedar menyapa nya lewat pesan singkat. Jimin jarang meneleponnya semenjak Namjoon semakin sibuk. Namjoon yang meminta kepada Jimin sendiri dan Jimin dapat mengerti. Segera dia mendial kontak Jimin yang dinamai "Precious baby" dan menunggu nada tersambung, lama Namjoon menunggu dan Jimin tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dicobanya sekali lagi, dan kali ini si empunya telepon di seberang sana yang mengangkat dengan nada berbeda dari biasanya.

" _Yoboseyo._ "

"Yoboseyo, Jiminie. Maafkan oppa karena tidak sempat membalas pesan yang kau kirimkan. Tadi siang oppa ada meeting selama empat jam. Project baru yang harus oppa tangani, dan ini merupakan hal yang baru untuk oppa, dan tenang saja, oppa tadi sempat memakan bekal yang Minseok bawa, oppa sengaja memaksanya untuk tidak memakan bekalnya karena oppa tidak sempat untuk pergi ke kafetaria."

" _Gwenchana oppa, aku paham kok."_

"Tadi kau menelepon Minseok ya Jiminie, dia bilang padaku sebelum dia pulang."

" _Ya, tadi aku menelepon sekertaris oppa karena aku mencoba menelepon oppa dan tidak ada jawaban."_

Diam sejenak Namjoon merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jimin. Jimin yang menjawab teleponnya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Jimin yang ditemuinya kemarin. Seperti ada awan mendung yang sedang melingkupinya.

"Ada apa Jiminie? Kenapa suara mu terdengar murung? Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

" _Tidak ada apa-apa kok oppa, hanya lelah karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk saja."_

Namjoon tau, Jimin tengah berbohong kepadanya saat ini. Walaupun Jimin sedang sibuk seperti apapun kalau dirinya menelepon pasti Jimin menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Namjoon curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Jimin.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada oppa hmm? Apa yang kau sembunyikan saat ini. Ceritakanlah pada oppa, oppa akan sedih kalau kau bersikap seperti itu."

" _Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk untukku oppa, aku dipindahkan menjadi sekertaris direktur yang baru. Entah karena apa, karena aku pikir, Mr. Min tidak memberikan alasan yang masuk akal ketika meeting tadi pagi. Dia bilang kalau aku adalah sekertaris yang paling mumpuni untuk dijadikan sebagai sekertaris anaknya. Apakah ini tidak aneh oppa? Bahkan banyak yang lebih senior dibandingkan denganku. Lagi pula, pekerjaan manager Seo Kang Joon saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Apa Mr. Min tidak bisa mendapatkan sekertaris baru untuk anaknya. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bahkan sekertarisnya yang baru sehari bekerja saja langsung mengundurkan diri."_

Namjoon mendengar Jimin menghela napas panjang.

"Anggap saja kalau ini tantangan baru untukmu Jiminie, menjadi sekertaris seorang direktur yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan itu sungguh suatu pengalaman yang sangat berharga. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Oppa tau, Jiminie itu wanita yang sangat cerdas dan kuat." Namjoon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain menyemangati Jimin. Saat ini yang Jimin butuhkan adalah semangat dari Namjoon. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

" _Tapi dia begitu menyebalkan, seharusnya aku bekerja untuknya mulai besok, tetapi dia malah memintaku untuk bekerja mulai hari ini juga. Dan lagi, apa kau percaya? Dia mengataiku wanita lajang yang tidak layak mendapatkan pulang awal dan juga mengatakan kalau aku ini wanita gua. Bukankah dia brengsek oppa?"_

"Hahaha.. Dia pasti orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat kesempurnaan mu Jiminie, mana ada lelaki yang tidak mengatakan kalau kau ini sangat cantik."

" _Dia bahkan mengatakan zombie itu lebih baik dariku. Benar-benar Min Yoongi sialan. Dia juga mengerjaiku seharian ini. Membuatku bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras. Oh ya oppa, sudah dulu ya, sebenarnya pekerjaanku belum selesai, aku mau mengerjakan ini dulu. Dan, apakah oppa bisa menginap malam ini?"_

Namjoon yakin, kalau Jimin sudah memintanya untuk menemaninya, pastilah pikiran Jimin sedang kalut dan kacau.

"Oke, oppa juga akan mengerjakan ini sebentar. Nanti oppa akan langsung pulang ke rumah mu. Apa ada yang sedang ingin kau makan? Nanti oppa akan membelikannya ketika perjalanan pulang."

" _Satu cup besar ice cream rasa strawberry.."_

"Oke, satu cup besar ice cream rasa strawberry pesanan Princess Mochi akan oppa belikan. Baiklah, oppa akan matikan teleponnya. Bye Jiminie."

" _Bye oppa."_

PIP

Namjoon meletakan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja. Dia sedang mencerna apa yang barusan Jimin sampaikan. Tentang keanehan pemindahan jabatan Jimin, dan tentang Min Yoongi yang mengatai Jimin lajang. Dan tentang alasan yang menurut Jimin tidak masuk akal itu. Dia mencoba untuk merangkai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tersimpan dibalik ini semua.

Kenapa harus Jimin?

Kenapa Min Yoongi tau kalau Jimin lajang?

Kenapa Mr. Min mengemukakan alasan aneh?

Namjoon termenung sesaat dan dia teringat dengan satu sahabat yang bisa membantunya. Kenalan yang juga pernah tinggal di Amerika dan membantunya supaya Namjoon bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini. Namjoon menemukan kontaknya dan segera menghubunginya.

" _Yoboseyo?"_ Suara pria di ujung telepon akhirnya mengangkat pada dering keempat.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue:)

Haluha, I am back :) Terimaksih untuk yang sudah memberikan review dan follow ataupun favoritin maps.. This means so much for me T.T

I love you guys~


End file.
